The Winterfall Campaign
by CJwat15
Summary: In the world of Meridith, the catfolk Winterfall Tribe has stood out from their neighboring tribes with their innovations and twists on traditional arts and crafts. Nilma Winterfall is the second youngest daughter of the current head of their family, and little does she know...that a huge responsibility will fall upon her soon.
1. Prologue: Another Snowflake

"Huh, the blizzard's lighter than usual today." Nilma mumbled to herself as she quickly made her way home from fencing practice. Even with the snowstorm it would've been easy for anyone to spot her dark hair, fur, and ears.

The catfolk village of Chillburgh, located in the far north of Meridith, was a naturally cold town with blizzards being quite commonplace. Nilma had gotten used to the frigid weather even while not wearing warm clothing or sipping on a cup of hot tea.

It was part of her training after all. Her birthday was tomorrow, and on that day she be embarking on her coming of age pilgrimage to the capital city of Khore.

"Well well...look who's heading home in a hurry." came a snarky voice.

Nilma turned to see one of the many groups of local bullies in her village. It looked like a few younger catfolk had been subjected to the torment of the bullies behind them as well.

"Hello boys, is there something I could help you with?" Nilma calmly replied.

"Actually yes. My father's being a bit of a jerk and cut my allowance...again. I've been asking everyone else politely, but no one has been very receptive. Maybe you could give me a hand from your large allowance?" he asked with a snide smile on his face.

Nilma took a deep breath. She knew about this guy and his posse. The Remka family had been trying to become the new leaders of the tribe for a long time. Nilma's family, the Winterfalls, had been leaders of the tribe for many years, thus why some families were trying to take over various positions.

"I don't know Gracar, what did you do this time to get another drop in your funds?" Nilma calmly replied.

"Look here, my father is going to become the leader of the tribe someday. It would be in your best interest to start respecting me as his son." Gracar spat back.

Brawn Remka, the current head of the Remka family and the military advisor for the tribe.

"IF that happens of course." Nilma replied before turning around and continuing on her way.

"Why you…" Gracar said as he charged forward with his fist raised to strike.

He somehow tripped on his own feet and face planted into the snow as a few small bags fell from his belt.

The catfolk kids who were previously cowering now rushed for the bags as Gracar's posse tried to fend them off.

"Word of advice? Don't become someone who just lusts for money." Nilma said in a final sort of tone before rushing away.

She needed to get home before this turned violent.

* * *

Most of the highly respected families of Chillburgh lived in the far parts of the village, closer to the mountains that created a natural barrier surrounding them. This was why it was easy to defend Chillburgh from bandits and barbarians, since there was only one main entry point.

Nilma approached the entry gates to the family districts, and as the guards in front noticed her, Nilma brought out a badge in the shape of a snowflake with her name engraved on it.

"Ah, welcome back Nilma." one of the guards said as Nilma respectfully nodded back.

She kept walking straight forward towards the large house where her family currently lived. If the Remka family were to become the new leaders of the tribe, then they would basically switch homes.

Nilma shook these thoughts from her head as she entered the house.

"I'm home!" she called out while brushing a few snowflakes off her clothes.

"Welcome home sis!" came a warm voice from a young catfolk boy who bounded down a flight of stairs before jumping into Nilma's arms.

This was Rithur, Nilma's younger brother. His light brown hair and fur paled in comparison to his sharp crimson eyes. Like Nilma, Rithur was taking up swordplay, but they were private lessons rather than classes.

"Hey there little bro. How was practice for you today?" Nilma asked while rubbing the top of her brother's head.

"Well, trying to use two swords wasn't a good idea, but the instructor did say I'm perfectly fine with just one." Rithur replied.

Nilma kept smiling with her brother as two more voices chimed in.

"Welcome home my dears." came the voice of a silver haired catfolk female at the top of the flight of stairs Rithur had previously been.

"Hi mom!" Nilma exclaimed.

Her mother Fiya was standing there alongside their father Brukkar, who had brown hair and fur similar to Rithur.

"So how did your training go Nilma?" Brukkar asked.

"Quite well. I'm moving onto more advanced and deft techniques tomorrow. However, I would like to go tinker downstairs." Nilma calmly replied.

"Very well. Just make sure you clean up before dinner." her mother nodded as Nilma smiled and headed towards her room downstairs.

* * *

Nilma opened her room's door as a familiar smell caught her nose. It was emanating from under her bed.

She retrieved a long locked wooden case from underneath and a small key from the back of her closet.

Upon unlocking and opening the case, Nilma smiled to herself at her creation lying within. A musket.

It was crudely made and was at the risk of misfiring, but it was hers and hers alone. She had been altering and improving it for years, and it had proved itself to be very effective during their tribe's daily hunts.

Nilma then grabbed the gunsmithing kit inside the case before bringing everything to her desk.

"Okay, I haven't fired it recently so I should probably oil it up a little. More ammo and powder doesn't seem like a bad idea either." Nilma muttered to herself as she rummaged through her desk drawers for the materials.

Using lead, sulfur, charcoal, saltpeter, and an oiled rag, Nilma spent the next few minutes maintaining her weapon and creating munitions.

She then put everything back in its place before she changed out of her outside clothes, and donned a simple fur dress and tied her long hair into an off center ponytail.

It was practically time for dinner, so Nilma made her way to the dining hall.

She arrived a few minutes later, as a few of her family's servants were already laying out dishes, and both her sister Ama and Rithur were already there.

Nilma took a seat beside her brother just as her mother and father came into the hall.

"Now then, shall we eat?" Brukkar asked with a smile on his face before his stomach growled, much to his embarrassment and the amusement of everyone else.

They all sat down as various fish and fruit dishes were spread out in front of them. Goblets of their tribe's famous drink, Shivermist Dew, were also poured out.

Nilma scooped a large piece of salmon and some chopped apples onto her plate, but before she could start eating her mother spoke up.

"So Nilma, are you ready for your coming of age journey?" she asked.

"I've been preparing my bags and other supplies for the past week mom. I'll be shopping for things tomorrow as well." Nilma replied as she took a bite of salmon.

"It'll be fine Nilma. It's just a journey to the capital city for a training seminar for a year. You'll be back home before you even know it!" Rithur spoke with a mouth full of fish.

"Rithur...you're spilling…" Ama sighed as Nilma took a cloth and wiped Rithur's mouth.

Fiya and Brukkar laughed at their children's antics as they continued to eat.

About an hour later, Nilma was in her room once again. She was currently checking her large backpack full of supplies.

"Food, water, ammunition, tools, bedroll." Nilma listed off the essentials she had packed before checking the explorer's outfit, belt pouches, and powder horns in her closet.

Specifically in the pockets of her explorer's outfit were various alchemical weapons.

She finished her checkup before getting into her nightgown and tucking herself into bed.

* * *

The next morning, Nilma had gotten into her explorer's outfit, donned her backpack and belt pouches, and slung her musket and powder horns around her shoulders.

She then said goodbye to her room as she made her way towards the front door.

Her entire family was there to see her off.

"Happy birthday sis!" Rithur exclaimed as he embraced Nilma tightly.

"We wish you well on your journey. Here, I wove this for you. May you return with the skills and experience to become a fine woman." Brukkar said as he handed Nilma a snow white silken scarf. Nilma noted that it had a small pocket on the inside.

"It's not much, but this should help. Use the Shivermist Dew wisely." Fiya smiled as she held out a leather bound book and iron vial that was filled with the tribe's famous drink.

"Thank you mom, dad. I'll see you all soon." Nilma politely said before turning to leave.

She still needed to buy some more supplies in the village's market, but it was official.

She was taking her first steps into the outside world.


	2. Chapter 1: The Call of the Legacy

_One year later…_

Two days ago, Nilma had received a letter with her family's sigil, a snowflake with a sword running through it. It was asking her to travel to the town of Barnsley, and the Drunken Monkey Inn.

It was only a little ways away from Nilma's current location, so she brought out her map and headed towards the town.

She had to restock her rations anyway, but there was something else on the letter that confused her.

"Why would someone write Whipperwhale at the bottom of a letter? That's not a name I've heard of." Nilma muttered.

She arrived at Barnsley, which was actually inside the side of a mountain. There was a large wooden door, which Nilma decided to politely knock on.

A ratfolk answered the door, and stared at Nilma with a suspicious glare.

"Password?" he growled.

"Um...Whipperwhale?" Nilma said, remembering the strange word in the letter.

"Hmph." the rat scoffed as he let the door swing wide open.

Nilma nervously walked into the town, getting a few stares from the other people inside. She had forgotten that Barnsley was a town of monsters, by monsters, and for monsters.

Quickly throwing on her cloak's hood, she made her way into the busy streets, searching for the Drunken Monkey Inn.

She found it quite quickly, as it wasn't swamped with people, and there was a wooden carving of a monkey with a mug of ale above the door.

Nilma opened the door and took off her hood as she looked around. The inn was bustling with song and dance, but she noticed a secluded table where a cloaked figure, a ratfolk, and a huge creature which Nilma identified as a trox were sitting.

The cloaked figure noticed Nilma and waved to her. Nilma made her way over and sat down before the cloaked figure spoke up.

"I assume you got the letter then." a familiar voice said.

"Wait...big sis?" Nilma exclaimed incredulously.

"...Yes Nilma, it's me." Ama said as she raised her hood to reveal her short brown hair and fur.

"It's been too long! What are you doing here?" Nilma happily said, but Ama's expression went serious and Nilma stopped smiling as well.

"..Nilma, you have to return home to Chillburgh with me." Ama solemnly stated.

"Why? What's happened?" Nilma asked with concern.

"The Tribe's divided. And if we do not make haste then it may get worse within days, as I've found out that barbarians are planning on raiding the village. I've recruited these two to help our village with the problem." Ama said as she gestured to the ratfolk and trox.

"First, Chris Skreg. I think you've heard of him before, but he's a well known bard across the northern region of Meridith. His presence would certainly help with diplomacy within the village, as well as his prowess with magic."

Nilma had heard of him, but she never thought he'd be a famous bard. She hadn't met many ratfolk, but she did know that catfolk and ratfolk didn't normally get along. She wasn't one to judge though.

"Next, Rothgar Stalak. I don't know a lot about him, but he's willing to help our village so long as he gets to fight and receive payment."

The large creature spoke up at this.

"That's all that matters right? Save this tribe of yours, we get paid, simple as that." Rothgar stated.

Nilma didn't like his casual attitude, but she couldn't really blame him. Most hired hands would only care about the prospect of gold anyway.

"If we have nothing more to discuss, should we be heading out?" Chris chimed in.

"Of course. Here are your contract papers. Do you need anything Nilma?" Ama asked.

"You wouldn't happen to have some spare rations on hand would you?" Nilma asked as she checked her own bag.

Ama responded by tossing her sister a cloth bundle. It smelled like dried fruit and some kind of meat.

They all picked up their bags as they left the inn and Barnsley.

They were a few days travel from Chillburgh, so they had to hurry.

It was now getting late, so Ama brought them to a halt as they set up camp in a small grove. Tents were pitched and a fire was started. Rothgar volunteered to take first watch as Chris, Ama, and Nilma settled into their bedrolls.

"Shall I sing something to calm your nerves? You both seem on edge." Chris chimed in.

"I think we'll be fine. Good night Chris." Ama said as Chris shrugged and dozed off.

Nilma looked at her sister in concern, as she wondered what else had changed in the year she had been gone.

"Hey sis? Apart from the village dividing, how's our family doing?" Nilma asked.

"Well...Dad's locked himself in his room, and apparently he's sick, so he's unfit to lead. Mom's taken over for now, but she's...strange now. No one appreciates her anymore." Ama replied.

Nilma then asked about Rithur leading the tribe.

"While that would be fine with how well respected he's become...Rithur has devoted himself to the order of the Emberwillows, the tribe of paladins in Amberblaze village." Ama sighed before saying goodnight and falling asleep.

Nilma felt quite distraught at this, but she forced it out of her head so she could fall asleep. She did wonder why Ama couldn't lead the tribe however.

The next morning, they all left the grove and soon enough, saw the mountains where Chillburgh was.

"Home at last." Nilma muttered to herself.

"Yep. We might have some trouble getting Rothgar in though." Ama replied.

"Bring em on! I think I could just walk around your village no problem! If anyone tries to stop me then I'll just pound them into the ground!" Rothgar proudly said.

Nilma pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation as Ama facepalmed.

"Is he always like this?" Nilma asked.

"Yep. Let's get moving." Ama sighed as they continued on their way towards their village.

They arrived in front of the gates, but Ama made Rothgar hide while everyone else approached the guards at the gate.

"Halt! Who goes there?" one of the male catfolk guards shouted.

"Ama and Nilma Winterfall. We've come with help for the village." Ama replied holding her hands up as a sign of peace.

"Ah the Winterfall sisters. You've returned!" said another guard.

Nilma took note that the guards were wearing three different colored tabards. One had their family's symbol on it, another had the Remka family symbol, and the last one had a strange symbol of a demonic circle on it.

"Let them in. I'm just not sure how long they'll be here." a guard wearing the Remka family symbol spat.

"Thank you for your...hospitality. I would like to also introduce another." Ama replied while gesturing to Rothgar to come forth from the trees he was hiding in.

As he stepped forward however, the guards immediately drew crossbows and loaded them.

"Woah! Hold up! Let's not do anything rash!" Ama yelled out in panic.

"Heh, as if your puny weapons could hurt me." Rothgar taunted as the guards took aim at him.

This was getting out of control.

"Okay, Ama knows what she's doing alright? Let's just calm down and handle this in an orderly manner." Nilma mediated, making the guards calm down a bit.

"Oh please let them co-" Rothgar started, but Ama quickly kicked him in the leg to stop his taunts from escalating the situation any further.

"...Very well I guess, but there is no way we're letting that thing freely walk around. Is there something we could cover him with or something?"

"I have something that might work." Rothgar scoffed as he took a large chest off of his back.

Nilma wondered where the heck he even got that as the guards received backup before loading Rothgar into it and carrying him off to the catacombs.

Hopefully he didn't cause any more trouble.

Nilma and Ama stepped into the village as various cries of anger and conflict rang throughout the village. Chris followed the two sisters as they ran towards their family's house.

The guards at the family district gates gruffly welcomed them as they continued running towards their house.

Ama and Nilma burst through their home's doors and came face to face with their mother.

"Ama, you've returned." Fiya said with a light smile on her face before turning to Nilma.

"And Nilma, you've grown so much since the last time I saw you." she said while gently embracing her daughter.

"Hi mom." Nilma smiled back as she pondered why the tribe didn't respect her mother anymore.

"It's good to have you both back though. We need to get our tribe in order. Ama, I assume you've brought the help you recklessly set out to find?" their mother's tone changed from welcoming to sharp in an instant.

"Yes I have. Two people willing to help us for a reasonable price, one of which is with us right now, Mr. Skreg here." Ama explained as Chris gave a respectful bow.

"I've heard of Mr. Skreg before. Would you mind playing a tune with your lute right now?" Fiya politely asked, and Chris nodded as he took the lute slung around his back and started to play a melody.

The soothing notes rang throughout the house as everyone relaxed.

"Very nice indeed. If you'd like, we were sending out offers for a house bard." Fiya replied.

"Thank you for the offer, but I have too many people expecting me on my travels." Chris politely declined.

"Well that's a shame. Anyway, onto business with how to get the tribe back in order." Fiya replied, turning to Ama and Nilma.

"First things first, we need to decide who will become the newest leader of our tribe." Ama suggested.

"You told me that Rithur couldn't be the new leader since he's become a paladin. How about you sis?" Nilma asked the question she had last night.

Ama looked at her sister briefly before giving her a sad smile.

"I...don't think anyone would listen to me. I've done so many underhanded things just to prevent our tribe from descending into complete chaos...and if I were to become leader, those deeds would come to light." Ama sighed.

Nilma looked at her with a shocked expression. What on earth had her sister done?

"Um, I'm not sure if it's right to ask, but can I talk to father?" Nilma asked.

"I'm not sure if he'll answer, but you can check. We've all been quite worried ever since he returned from that long expedition of his." Fiya replied.

Nilma nodded as she left Chris, Ama, and her mother to chat.

She arrived in front of her father's room, and as she knocked lightly on the door, a fit of coughing came from behind the door.

"Leave….me..be." Brukkar coughed out.

"Dad? It's your daughter Nilma." she asked, but all she got as a reply was more coughing.

Nilma felt worried, but she soon realized how forced the coughing sounded.

He was faking it.

She wanted to just burst into his room now, but that might be too rash. She was pondering her options before Chris suddenly tapped her on the shoulder.

"Having trouble?" Chris whispered.

"Yeah, I think he's faking it. I have an idea to get him to come out, but I'll need your help." Nilma quietly replied as she explained her plan.

Chris then stepped up to the door before adopting a dark tone.

"I'm sorry Mr. Winterfall, but do you not wish to see your daughter's injuries?"

A long silence fell as Brukkar's voice came from within the room.

"Let Nilma in."

Chris then gestured for Nilma to enter.

Nilma slowly opened the door as she stepped into the dark room. Upon closing it behind her she saw her father by his desk, only visible due to a small candle lit on top of the desk.

"Nilma...I'm not sick...but…" her father said as he stood and turned to face her.

His face looked strange, and his figure was also quite deformed.

"I've been cursed. I've been turned into a changeling." Brukkar solemnly said.

Nilma's eyes went wide in shock. She slumped back against the door as her father stepped forward a bit more.

"Wait, how? And what are we going to do now?" Nilma said, still recovering from her shock.

"I got cursed by one on my last expedition...Nilma. You've become the only heir to our tribe. The problem is with how you're going to handle how divided the tribe is." her father replied as he slumped back into his chair.

"..." Nilma went silent.

A few minutes later, Nilma left the room while Chris was looking at her with concern.

"Come on Chris. We have work to do." Nilma spat in a serious tone.

"Huh? Did you get to speak with your father?" Chris frantically replied while trying to keep up with Nilma's rapid pace.

"Yeah. I've been told that I'm now the only heir to our tribe so I have to let my mother know, then I have to head out and start mediating between those warring factions outside. And when it comes to mediating, I will most certainly need your help Chris." Nilma explained with a look of determination on her face.

Chris just nodded as they both made their way back towards the main hall.

Ama was waiting for them there.

"Nilma, were you able to speak with father?"

"I was, but he doesn't want to show himself right now. It has been decided that I'm to be the next tribe leader however. I need to speak with mother first before heading out to mediate with the factions." Nilma calmly replied.

"Oh Nilma I'm so proud of you! Look at you, taking charge already." Ama cooed as she gave Nilma a big hug.

"Please stop…" Nilma gasped out as she was let go so she could bring the news to her mother.

Nilma then explained the whole situation to her mother, excluding the fact that her father was now cursed.

"I see. Well, I'll try to hold things down here, and I wish you good luck and be careful out there!" her mother said with a smile.

Nilma nodded as she and Chris headed for the door.

She still didn't understand why the tribe didn't respect her mother anymore.

Outside, a heavy blizzard seemed to be raging through the village, so Nilma and Chris hurried to where the Remka Family's "camp" was.

"Hm?" Chris stopped and looked behind him.

"What is it Chris? Is someone following us?" Nilma questioned.

"I thought so, but it's not important right now." Chris waved it off.

Nilma shrugged it off as well before they continued on their way.

"Halt! Who approaches the Remka camp?" a catfolk guard shouted.

"Nilma Winterfall. I come in peace with the purpose of chatting with Brawn." Nilma replied with a smile.

"...Very well." the guard said as he gestured to those inside the barricades to open the gates.

Nilma and Chris entered and were met by stares from the soldiers within.

"Okay, I'll go talk with Brawn by myself. You might want to put on a show to put this hostile attitude in check." Nilma explained as she then made her way towards the large tent where she assumed Brawn was.

Chris sat down on a log as he took out his lute, tuned it, and prepared to buy Nilma some time.

"Ah, Ms. Winterfall. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Brawn chuckled as Nilma sat down in front of him.

"Well Brawn, I've just returned from my coming-of-age journey, and I've heard that you and your family want to take leadership." Nilma calmly replied.

"You would be correct. While I respect your father, he's turned into a coward who shuts himself away while your mother rules with an iron fist and locks some of my family in there just for trying to argue with her." Brawn spat.

Nilma listened carefully before replying.

"Ah I see. And I know that you don't wish for Ama to succeed my father." Nilma asked.

"Yes. Your sister's a fine woman, but with some of the things she's done, how can we trust her not to drive a knife into someone's back at a moment's notice?" Brawn accused.

"Well then, what would you say if I was to become the new leader?" Nilma smiled.

"...I wouldn't be opposed to that. But I know I'd do a much better job." Brawn boasted.

Nilma went silent for a bit, as she had to choose her next words carefully.

"I don't doubt that." Nilma finally admitted.

"Huh?" Brawn said in confusion.

"I don't doubt that you'd do a better job, but I have to uphold our tribe's values that go back years. If you want change that bad then we can handle it peacefully rather than through your rebellion." Nilma sweetly suggested.

"Even still, what about your parents?" Brawn insinuated.

"While I can't explain or excuse their actions, I can assure you that I will not be overbearing like my mother or cowardly like my father." Nilma stated as she slammed her hand down on the table where Brawn was sitting.

"Hm...I like your moxie. So long as I can continue to aid your family with my tactics and strategy, you can continue to lead." Brawn smiled.

"Of course. I'm glad to see we've come to an understanding." Nilma said while extending her hand.

"Indeed." Brawn replied as he shook her hand.

Chris continued to play for a non-existent audience before he noticed Nilma walking towards him.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Quite well. We only have one more faction to deal with." Nilma replied.

"I've overheard some talk of them, they're called the Cultists of the Old Gods." he explained as they left the Remka camp.

"Who the heck are the Old Gods?" Nilma questioned, as she had never heard of any deity groups like that.

"No idea. I can only assume they're gods that've been worshipped since ancient times or something along those lines."

Nilma just shrugged as they made their way over, but a sudden sound from behind caught their attention.

"Ow…" came a shy voice, and Chris and Nilma turned around to see a cloaked figure picking themselves off the ground.

"..Hello?" Nilma tentatively asked as the cloaked figure looked at them with a nervous glare.

The figure made a shushing gesture with her finger before something else swooped down and picked her up. Both of them disappeared onto the rooftops.

"Um...what was that?" Chris said incredulously.

"I have no idea, but it's wasted enough of our time. Let's go." Nilma rolled her eyes.

They arrived at the Cultists' camp, where the gate was wide open. Inside, multiple cloaked figures were brawling each other, but Nilma and Chris ignored it and headed straight for what looked like a cathedral.

Just as they reached the steps, a group of cloaked figures stepped out and noticed her.

"Nilma Winterfall? What an honor to see you here, but I'm afraid we must ask you politely to leave so we can continue with our rituals." one of them said.

"Perhaps that may be true, but right now we have a serious threat on hand. A barbarian tribe is coming to raid this village, and if we don't do something they'll destroy this entire tribe." Nilma calmly explained.

"Well I'm sure the Old Gods will keep us safe. You on the other hand, seem to be the one who wishes us harm. So turn around before this gets violent." the figure said before drawing a dagger.

Nilma had her hand on her rapier, but a sudden cry of fear rang out. Both Chris and Nilma turned to see Rothgar crash up from a stairway down to the catacombs while slicing through a few cultists with his greatsword.

"A beast from the Old Gods! Let us slay it for honor!" the hooded figure cried out as he charged forward with his group.

Chris and Nilma turned to see them all swarming towards Rothgar.

"Shall we aid him?" Chris calmly replied as he drew a shortsword.

"...Very well." Nilma sighed as she took her hand away from her rapier and unslung her musket before they charged into battle.

Chris infused his lute with bardic magic as he made cultists drop their weapons and start tap dancing, while Nilma picked off a few cultists aiming crossbows at them. Rothgar then came charging up to them with blood all over him.

"Ah I missed being in the middle of combat like this!" he roared.

"Heh, save some energy for later ya big lug." Chris chuckled as Rothgar gave him a glare.

Nilma actually laughed for once as she then noticed the rest of the cultists who had turned and run. She scoffed at their cowardice. What happened to fighting for honor?

"Come on, let's clear this rabble out!" Nilma ordered as they charged once more to rout the cultists.

She knew that the Winterfall and Remka families could handle this themselves, they didn't need some cowardly cult to hang around any longer.

They would prevail.


End file.
